


lion's blood, wolf's blood

by Anthissa



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa
Summary: From a young age, Felix knew that his family was deeply entwined with Dimitri's- that his family had a duty they were supposed to fulfil for a Blaiddyd.Written for Dimilix Week - Day 4Chosen Prompt:Duty
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	lion's blood, wolf's blood

From a young age, Felix knew his family was deeply entwined with the royal family. Sworn to each other, a Fraldarius would give their life for a Blaiddyd, willing laying their life down for a ‘greater cause.’ A young Felix Hugo Fraldarius was bemused by this. 

_“How can I protect Dima if I die?”_ he would ask his father. He would be met with a smile not matched in his father’s eyes and a gentle pat on the head. 

_"You’ll understand when you’re older.”_ Was the answer. It was always the same answer.

Now, at 23 years old, Felix still does not understand the purpose of dying for a greater cause, even as his father dies in Dimitri’s arms. 

“He was fulfilling his duty,” he told the professor when she came to visit him a week after they arrived back at the monastery, his eyes betraying his sorrow, “he died fulfilling his duty.”

Byleth only frowned at him and invited him to drink tea with her, as she always does. 

Felix took the offer, as he always does.

“It’s good for you to be out of your room Felix. You’ve been holed up in there for a long while,” she stated softly, taking a sip of her own tea.

Felix nodded, he understood. He had hidden away, only leaving for meagre meals and to push his body to the point of collapse. 

“I was just hiding away from the boar, that’s all.” 

“Is that so?” Byleth asked, “your friends are worried about you, especially Dimitri,” she added, a hint of sorrow and pity in her eyes. 

Felix scoffed, “I have no need for pity. What about the boar, shouldn’t you be comforting him instead?”

“Felix.” Byleth spoke sternly, “I know you regret your father’s death just as much as Dimitri does.” 

“Stop. I’ve already told you, he was doing his duty.” Felix spat.

Byleth shook her head, “that doesn’t mean you can’t mourn him, Felix.”

Felix stared at her blankly, “I … I don’t understand. He always talked about our family fulfilling our duty… was our duty to die? Was it my brother’s, and my father’s duty to die?” Felix’s voice wavered as he tried to shield himself from Byleth’s pitying gaze, “is it my duty to die?” 

“I…” Byleth began, struggling to find her words, “I can’t say for sure, Felix,” she tentatively reached her hand across the table, gently grasping his in her own “though I am sure when the time comes. You’ll make the right choice.”

* * *

Standing in Enbarr, facing onslaught after onslaught of enemies. He understands.

The way the heart lurched in his throat as Dimitri didn't notice the archer in the shapeless shadows.

His body moved upon its own volition, his mind thinking only one thought; “protect Dimitri.”

“No! Dimitri!” 

He didn’t even feel the arrow pierce his body; he only heard Dimitri cry in shock, as he caught him in his arms. 

“F-Felix!” Dimitri choked out, laying Felix down to the floor as delicately as he could, “No! Please, Felix. Why would you...” 

Felix winced as Dimitri grasped him harder, afraid that he would slip away if he were to let go. Dimitri’s glance over Felix’s wounds and scars in dismay his hand shaking as he tried to grip the shaft of the arrow as delicately as he could. 

“Don’t, you idiot” Felix grimaced, “don’t pull it out. With your brutish strength, you’re more likely to kill me that way…”

Dimitri retracted his hand, swallowing thickly. “I … apologise, Felix.”

“Stop it. Don't apologise.” Felix frowned, “just … don’t get distracted again, I won’t be there to take another one,”

Dimitri gawked at him, “Don’t say that Felix. Don’t speak like you’re going to … die.” 

Felix glared at him, “Stop it. Don’t worry about me. Just win this war… don’t let this be for nothing.”

Silence fell over Dimitri, as Felix almost completely stilled in Dimitri’s arms.

“Felix! Felix! No, no, no. Please.” Dimitri sobbed, his body trembling. “Not you, not now, please.” 

* * *

  
  


The sound of running water and hushed chatter is what hit Felix first.

Was he dead? Is this the afterlife? Or perhaps it was some cruel joke the goddess decided to play on him. 

He struggled to open his eyes, as he attempted to push himself up out of the bed he was in, his strength betraying him.

“Mercie!” one of the voices spoke up, “Mercie! He’s awake, he’s waking up!”

He recognised the voices being Mercedes and Annette, as he struggled to find his voice and his words. 

“Me… Mercedes?” Felix blearily asked, “where… where am I? Where is, everyone?” 

Mercedes smiled warmly at him as she approached the bedside while Annette ran outside of the tent, gently pushing him back to lie down on the bed. “You’re in the medical tent, Felix. You took a really bad hit in the battle. We almost lost you.” 

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_. I exhausted most of my magic trying to heal you, Felix…” she chided, her eyes downcast, “I was afraid it wasn’t going to be enough.”

“I’m … sorry.” Felix apologised, his memories of the previous battle fully dawning on him.

Mercedes sighed, “Don’t apologise, you didn’t die. Nobody died, that’s what matters.” she smiled at him again, gently patting his arm. 

“The final battle, I’m guessing … did we win?” 

“Yes, Felix. We won, the war is over.”

“Good. I’m tired of fighting.”

The flimsy curtains to the medical tent were pushed aside suddenly, “you said he’s awake, Mercedes?” 

“Yes, Dimitri. He’s right here.”

_ Dimitri.  _

Mercedes jumped back in surprise as Dimitri had practically raced to Felix’s bedside before chuckling and shaking her head.

“I’ll give you two your privacy.” she smiled, “just don’t take up too much of his time, Dimitri. I still need to check him over.”

Dimitri nodded his voice hoarse, “Yes. Yes, Mercedes, thank you…”

Had he been crying? 

“Hey, boar, you’re looking like shit.” 

Dimitri glared at him, “Felix, please, you almost died. You almost died for me, do you have any idea-” 

Dimitri shook his head and turned away from Felix. His breaths although stable, still heavy and wrought. 

“It was my duty. My duty to you as a Fraldarius to a Blaiddyd.” Felix frowned, reciting his father’s words. 

“I don’t want you to die for me, Felix.” Dimitri chided, “I… if you must have a duty to me, then I want you to live for me.”

Felix gaped at him, “What?” 

Dimitri sighed, as he took Felix’s hand in his own. “Live for me, Felix.”

“I…” Felix struggled to find the right words to say, “Fine. I’ve always hated that stupid ‘duty’ crap anyway.” Felix scoffed, before turning his face from Dimitri in a feeble attempt to hide his creeping blush. 

“Good.” Dimitri chuckled, squeezing Felix’s hand with the most gentle force that he could muster. He seemed to hesitate for a second, before leaning in to press a kiss against the palm of Felix’s hand. “Thank you, Felix.” 

Felix sputtered as he felt Dimitri’s lips against his hand and abruptly jerked it away, retracting it to his chest. “I uh, yeah. Sure, whatever.” He glanced at Dimitri again who was smiling at him still with that stupid, dumb, brilliant smile. “You’re welcome, Dimitri.” 


End file.
